Before Me There Was Only You
by nyebe
Summary: As Endrance fulfilled his love's wish he realized why he had always felt empty. This is my first fanfiction  Rated M for later chapters  :D
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost two months since the players of The World watched one hell of an incredible match at the arena, where as the reigning Emperors defended their title and after all that action they've seen, the Emperor Haseo even treated them to a drama scene and left the audience mixed perceptions about him.

It all started after their match, the announcer was still shouting his praises, Haseo, Endrance and Atoli were still in the ring awaiting for the announcement of their next battle and who challenged them. Atoli wanted nothing more than to log out because of the tough opponent they had faced she exhausted herself while casting healing magic over and over again, Haseo wasn't faring very well either he was barely standing and was already staggering, Endrance was drained as well, actually he was completely drained but his noble nature kept him standing not showing any signs of pain and exhaustion. In all truth it was Endrance who was in the worst shape from the three of them, as because of his newly found chivalrous side he took the hits that Atoli would've been receiving and because of his blind devotion to Haseo he shielded his beloved from whatever that was thrown at him.

Atoli saw how shakey the blade brandier's legs were and was amazed at how much endurance for pain does Endrance has, she knows that in his earlier days, Endrance would leave immediately after his match not caring to hear them shout and praise him for victory but she smiled when she realized what was keeping him from logging out. It was because of Haseo. She knows that Endrance wouldn't leave without confirming that Haseo was okay, they've got such an amazing friend, she thought and she beamed a happy smile when she saw Endrance looking at her, she nodded signaling that she was okay. He then turned to Haseo and walked towards the former PKK.

His brows knotted in concern as he noticed the slouch his beloved was sporting, "Ha-"

"What?" Haseo snapped at Endrance without even hearing the last syllables of his name.

Endrance tried to ignore the pain that was throbbing in his chest, after all it wasn't new to him. It wasn't from the battle they just had now, it was something recurring so he paid no mind to it. "Haseo… I was just wondering… are you… okay?" his voice dripped of concern and worry over his beloved Haseo's condition.

"I am!" Haseo was in a foul mood but because he always dealt with Endrance with repulsion the latter thought it was the usual thing though the pain on his heart increased.

The announcer had finally mentioned their next fight and congratulated them on their win, it was time for them to make an exit and out of the arena, all three of them walked slowly to the platform. Suddenly, Haseo's legs lost their stamina and he braced himself to feel his hard hit on the arena floor but he fell towards nothing however, he felt pressure on both his arms trying to steady him.

Endrance saw Haseo's legs quiver and rushed to prevent him from falling, "Haseo… let me… help you…" Hearing that calm voice Haseo squirmed and flailed his arms to escape the other's grasp, he succeeded and he landed sitting down on the floor. Endrance held out his hand and offered to pull him up but the hand that he graciously offered was swatted away as if it was a nuisance.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted and glared at the blade brandier, all of a sudden the arena went quiet the audience who were getting out of the bleachers halted and the cheering fans suddenly stopped upon hearing the former PKK's loud angry voice.

"Haseo, Endrance was only trying to help you!" Atoli reprimanded him.

"I don't need his help!" Haseo staggered to stand, Endrance stepped forward to lever him up but he was met with a hard slap on his face that swung his whole body to the side, the crowd gasped, "I said 'Don't touch me!'"

Atoli quickly went to her friend's side and eyed Haseo with question, "Haseo? What's the matter with you? He was only trying to help you up!"

"It's fine Atoli… Haseo did tell me… not to touch him…" he said passively even though he was defending Haseo, "I'm… sorry, Haseo."

"E-Endrance, you're not at fault!" Atoli said.

Haseo snorted, "Not his fault? We could've lost the entire match because of him!" Atoli snapped her head to look at Haseo, "What the hell were you trying to pull earlier?"

"Haseo!" Atoli hoped to silence Haseo but his tongue lashing kept on and on.

"You were running around like a monkey and just when I had an opening you try to be a hero and block my view then attack!" Haseo looked down at Endrance like rubbish, "You've been getting in our way, Endrance! We were just lucky that Atoli managed to knock out their healer otherwise we won't be here!"

Endrance straightened himself and Atoli supported him up, "I'm… sorry, Haseo…" his voice was full of regret and sorrow was evident, "I won't… get in your way… next time…" the blade brandier eyed him with hopeful eyes.

Haseo began to laugh everyone in the arena started to think that the Emperor has lost his mind he stopped all of a sudden, "Next time you say?" he chuckled, "There simply won't be a next time! You're such an annoyance Endrance, even though I say 'No!' you kept going at it! It's so annoying and irritating and I know that even if you promise me right now that you won't hog all the glory you won't stop because that's your nature! You'll remain a nuisance on the battlefield no matter what!" everyone thought he was done but he continued, "You're useless! You're just holding us back! I wish I didn't took Alkaid's advice before and just left you in Indeiglut Lugh, I was wrong in saying all those words to you! You really are worthless like you thought you were!" he then stood cocking his head to the side with one hand on his hip, "In fact right now, you're just a waste of CG animation. I don't even want to see you!"

Haseo was seething and Atoli doesn't know where all the former PKK's anger was coming from. All she could recall were the times that Endrance would silently stand by him, fight for him with a single command and utter his undying love and devotion to Haseo but other than those Endrance made no such move to anger Haseo to receive such spiteful words. She then saw Endrance's player lower his head as if in resignation, her heart was churning at the sight.

Endrance's player's throat suddenly dried, Kaoru Ichinose the player behind Endrance had his revolved around his love and admiration over Haseo and Haseo's player, whoever he was and hearing those words from the voice that brought him so much happiness hurt him so much it was difficult to breathe. The words that got through was a breathy, "I have been… a nuisance… to you?" Haseo was about to reply but his mouth suddenly shut itself when Endrance breathed out loudly as if he was having a hard time breathing, "I… really am… worthless, aren't I?" he breathed out those words as if he was dying and to Atoli inside he really was, "All I wanted… was… to be beside you… I never knew that… I was becoming a burden… in my mind I thought… I was helping you to succeed…" he looked up at Haseo which taken the latter aback, Endrance was smiling sadly with tears streaming down his beautiful face, Atoli feels that the player behind the character was crying as well.

"My only wish… was to remove… all the thorns from your sight… I thought… I had… but I didn't notice… one that has been… an eyesore…" he wove his arms around himself his old habit that he seemed to have forgotten surfaced back unconsciously, "I will… remove this last thorn… you won't even see… this thorn's name…" and with that blue light circled around Endrance's character and he disappeared but his face was etched in all that has witnessed his demise and humiliation. As soon as he disappeared the crowd emitted a buzzing sound, Atoli was crying out of anger and fear, anger at Haseo's harsh words and fear for what Endrance may do to himself, unable to contain herself without breaking down she ran to the platform and exited the arena, she just brushed past Haseo who was rooted to where he was standing on with an unreadable expression on his face.

It has been two months since Kaoru logged on to play 'The World' he was still hesitant and was rather shakey when he punched in his username and password, he was prompted to his inbox where he was flooded with messages, somewhere saying he was deeply missed and some were offering him advice on how to forget 'him', he still couldn't manage to say his name even in his thoughts, especially in his thoughts. He scrolled down and saw Gaspard, Atoli and some others he came to know as his friends had sent him a message some were short and some were long like a short novel but the whole highlight was their same question, 'Why did you delete yourself in our friend's list?'

The answer was easy, they became his friends only because they were always with 'him' and that meant he'll only be seen by 'him' if he continued to become visible in 'his' circle of friends. They were 'his' friends first, he was just the leech that clung too much and that they just grew on him. He was the one who silently insisted on being in good terms and being friends with them. Kaoru smiled, he hoped he doesn't see any of them. He would just be tempted to cling again to a person who doesn't want him around. He closed his inbox without replying to any of the e-mails then went to log in the main game. Since he retired from his old guild he came out in Mac Anu to which he was immediately surrounded by the players who recognized him. Each tried to get closer to him and tried to converse with him, it seems that the event two months ago was still a hot topic.

Luckily, a big player with a shining almost blinding gold armor came out of the portal and knocked down some of the players' giving Endrance a chance to escape. He ran fast to the old black market and hid himself for the time being, it was near midnight in the real world and hopefully by the strike of twelve there'd only be few players, it was after all a school night. He told himself that it was for that reason he chose to play today but the truth was that Kaoru remembered 'his' player was still in school so there was a chance 'he' won't be around.

Endrance then wrapped his arms protectively around himself looking as if he was cold, he bit his lip and waited patiently. A few minutes passed and he peered out on Mac Anu's streets it was empty, he sighed then walked out aiming to return to the portal and warp to Indeiglut Lugh, suddenly he heard a child's giggle from behind. He decided to ignore it and continued to walk, the child giggled again and he finally faced the player's character to dismiss whoever it was but upon seeing the short character's smiling face all his previous plans flew out the window, "Zelkova…"


	2. Chapter 2

When Saku was out and playing she would just calmly sit around GU's Home and talk to Pi or Yata she would also stand by the stall where Gaspard sells items at their guild's trade shop it was unbelievable considering the fact that Saku has an explosive temper but what's more unbelievable is that when Bo was the one who's playing he avoids to be seen by GU and Canard's guild members he only talked to Atoli and was seen to be hanging around Moon Tree's Home sometimes he would party with Hiiragi and they would level up together.

Hiiragi seemed to notice that he was being used to replace Endrance, after all they have some commonality. Aside from the fact that they both fell in love with men, the two of them suffered an unrequited love. Perhaps Bo saw that and clung to him so it may remind him of Endrance but he thought Saku would do that rather than Bo after all she was the one who kept following the blade brandier around back then, and who wouldn't want to follow Endrance around? Hiiragi thought, the man was admirable and noble if he saw Endrance first than Sakaki he knows he would've been blindly devoted to him and would probably worship the ground that he walks on. Hiiragi whispered to himself, "To love someone... It is not to shut one's eyes to the other, nor to block one's ears to the truth... To love one another... Is to walk through life together... Open your eyes, open your ears... Look at each other... and together seek the best path for the both of you."

He clutched his hands to his chest, "You helped me open my eyes and free myself from the prison I've locked myself into, I hope could do the same for you, my friend."

Kuhn invited Haseo and Atoli on a quest in an attempt to fix the rift between them, she stopped talking to him and he seemed to be avoiding everyone and was rarely seen around. The steam gunner didn't utter a word about who the other party member was pleased with himself that they were pretty civil with each other but still the air around them was so thick Kuhn found it hard to breathe.

When confronted Atoli just said that she has nothing to say to Haseo and vice versa. Kuhn just sighed and thought of another way to salvage their dwindling friendship.

Ever since that incident two months ago Haseo has been the receiving ends of taunts and ugly remarks, if he wasn't known to be the top PKK way back then he would've been PK'd from all the flaming haters he now has but he wouldn't trade that for the world for what has been accomplished because finally, Endrance was out of his life and he could go back to being like he was before.

"Zelkova…" Endrance breathed out.

Zelkova ran up to him and patted his gloved arm then looked up to him then smiled childishly, "I see you, you're 'it' Endrance!" he giggled, "Geez, it's been soooo long, this game of hide and seek!"

Endrance frowned, "I wasn't… participating in any game… now, if… you'll excuse me…"

"It's been two months, hasn't it?" he bounce towards the direction that Endrance wants to go to the latter just eyed him, "People frequent Indeiglut Lugh now, you know. They say that there was a man who went there in order to find the person who would help him triumph in any obstacle he will be faced with and would love him endlessly." He faced the tall character and grinned cheekily, "They wanted to meet a person like that too, so they would come and pray at that spooky tree."

Endrance's lips formed a line, he disliked the way Zelkova described his spirit tree he had always found that tree to be beautiful and mystical, "The tree… would not grant them… such a wish…"

"Indeed, it is because that lucky man already said the magic words that could only be uttered once and from the heart. Those words had swayed the spooky tree's heart to give him such a person."

"Don't call… the spirit tree… spooky…" he paused, "why… did you spread… a rumor…"

Zelkova sighed, "I know you want to go to Indeiglut Lugh to be alone again,"

"Moon Tree… has it's Home… as does Canard and other guilds… Indeiglut Lugh… was mine…" Endrance said passively even though his argument meant a lot to him.

"I'm sorry En but that was the only way to keep you from shutting yourself from others again and we both know that wasn't a rumor."

"So… yes, it happened… but that doesn't mean… that that would… happen again…"

"You used to cling to possibilities even though you know it was bleak, what changed that?"

"…nothing has changed…"

"Then why are you here?"

"The same reason… why I fought alongside him…" Endrance looked to the setting sky of Mac Anu, it has always been that way but to his player it was the only way to see a setting sun.

Zelkova watched the enigma that is Endrance, like him the man spoke of cryptic words that make them both seem to possess ancient knowledge, his character's smile changed to a sad one. He feels why Endrance chose to leave Haseo's side, it would definitely pain him more to remain by the Terror of Death's side when he knew clearly of what Haseo has been feeling towards him. He has seen Endrance's devotion to the former PKK numerous times, one of the most memorable was when the aloof player acted as if he was betraying Haseo to side with Sakaki and in the end Endrance sent the final blow to the Aida infected Sakaki, it was a very noble act indeed, For Haseo, Endrance would allow himself to suffer hell if it means saving the other from the wrath that his chosen path would ensue him. 'Such a devotion deserves a better treatment.' Zelkova thought with pity, Endrance was pitiful and he hoped he could change that. He sighed and Endrance faced him, "So, what do you intend to do now?"

The Temptress shrugged his shoulders and pursed his lips as if he was deep in thought, "I… have… not thought of it…"

Zelkova's face lightened, "Endrance," he said in a happy but sincere tone, "I honestly care for you and I have thought of you as one of my close friends." Endrance looked at him indifferently but he continued, "you know, I care about you a lot so I don't want you to end up substituting someone for Haseo like you did with him for Mia."

"No one… could replace him…" his brows knotted as he frowned.

Zelkova raised his hands to silence Endrance, "That's not what I was saying." Endrance made a lazy blink, "I'm afraid of your nature Endrance, I don't want to leave you alone. I fear that you would commit the same mistake again. You were wounded when Mia was nowhere to be found and now you're deeply wounded when you left Haseo," he tucked his hands behind his back and gripped them together, "If a person, let's say some random player approaches you and pushed the right buttons there might be a possibility that you would fall for her OR him, right?" The Temptress crossed his arms on his chest and opened his mouth for a rebuttal but Zelkova stepped forward and clasped his hands, "I want to help you get over Haseo and start anew! Without ever needing someone to be happy with, let's make a new and reformed Endrance!" he smiled sincerely hoping Endrance saw through it even though it was computer animated. He waited for a moment, Endrance closed his eyes.

"As I have told you… no one… could replace him… in my heart… in my mind… he will always… be there…" Zelkova bit his lip as Endrance continued without looking at him, "I don't think… it's possible for me… to get over, him…" the smaller character felt Endrance's hands tightened his grip on his, "but… I want to… move on…" he opened his eyes to reveal broken scarlet and looked at Zelkova, "Help me… be a reformed Endrance… one that could be strong enough… to be worth… breathing… in the same air… as he does…"

Here's chapter 2~

Thanks for the reviews~ ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

Yata stood patiently in the Serpent of Lore waiting for Pi to report to him, he focused his gaze on one visual and he shook his head. He heard familiar footsteps and turned around to face his visitor.

"I see that you know Endrance's whereabouts now." Pi adjusted her eyeglasses and smirked. Yata massaged the brigde of his nose and sighed. He turned to look at the visual again and watched as Zelkova ran around Moon Tree's Home while Endrance sat at the elevated wooden floor watching the short character with an impassive face.

Yata frowned, "Is Zelkova the new…" he struggled to find the right words, unable to he just settled with, "the new… 'pink?'" Pi hid her chuckle behind her hand and Yata glared.

She cleared her throat and turned to face Yata, "Actually, believe it or not. Zelkova is not the new 'pink'." Pi smiled and watched Zelkova run around with Kaede scolding her and Hiiragi was showing Endrance his character's new items to which the latter was quite intrigued, "Endrance is merely hanging around Moon Tree, as to why, that I do not know but one thing's for sure he's not openly declaring his undying love for Zelkova. And personally, I think that would not happen."

"Pi, kindly summon Zelkova for me. I wish to speak with him."

"Worried about Endrance?"

Yata coughed and his character's face blushed, "Aren't you?"

"I'll get to it right now, Master Yata." She smiled then left.

At the Netslum Atoli was buying items from the shop when Pi saw her, the shy girl waved and ran towards Pi, "Hello Pi, did Master Yata sent you on an errand again?"

Pi smiled at her, "Yes, I was sent to go to Moon Tree's Home to arrange a meeting with Zelkova."

Atoli beamed and clapped her hands, "Oh, what a coincidence! I was about to go there too, can we go together?"

"Of course, Atoli."

Moon Tree's Home was always a serene place, it always seemed calming and tranquil but when Kaede Zelkova runs at a hall the members that he passes by would always get ready to witness an angry Kaede running after him. However, for the past few days it seems that it had quieted down for a bit, their Lord Zelkova still ran around the hallways but the one who followed him wasn't running to chase him at all and it wasn't even Kaede, the retainer who always angrily ran after Zelkova was replaced by the calm and serene Endrance who the members kept wondering why he was even inside their Home. Endrance wasn't even a member. Nevertheless, they saw how welcome he was with the higher ups at Moon Tree. He was good friends with Hiiragi and Kaede trails him with admiration in her eyes, Zelkova would always shout that they were playing tag and to the others they just treated him with respect. Endrance fit perfectly well in Moon Tree he was calm, serene, noble and chivalrous. Those traits were the very reason that spread the rumors about him being the replacement for Sakaki.

Zelkova and the others paid no mind to the rumors they didn't even confirmed nor negate it, if Endrance wasn't bothered by it then they shouldn't make it worse. Confirming and negating the rumor might lead to dozen more rumors that might be damaging to Endrance, all they want was to make the man who has played a major role in eradicating Aida and Cubia Gomorrah to get a time out and feel he is not obliged to do anything for anyone but most especially, they all want Endrance to realize that he need not be perfect to stand before anyone without the excess baggage.

"Endrance is not a pawn that once he's served his purpose he can go on and be set aside." Hiiragi told Kaede while they were trading, "I find him to be strong and wise!"

Kaede sighed and ended the trade, "With matters of the heart you lose all your sense of reason, I believe that you, yourself, can attest to that! Once upon a time, you were madly in love with Sakaki and laid your life on the line to achieve his goals. No matter if it was for a bad cause."

Hiiragi chuckled in a high pitch, "That was a long time ago but I agree with you, the heart tends to rule the mind when you're in love but Endrance helped me learn my lesson, I dearly hope that our friend could follow his advices." Kaede agreed to that and nodded.

A few moments later they heard a knock, they turned their heads and saw that it was Matsu, "Hey, I hate to interrupt your intelligent discussion but Pi from Raven's guild is here looking for Lord Zelkova." Kaede looked at him questioningly and he shrugged, "No idea." He said plainly, "She's waiting at the lower garden with Atoli." Kaede and Hiiragi walked to the lower garden where they usually entertain guests, it was a special upgrade for Homes and Zelkova always wanting a place to hide from Kaede grabbed the opportunity to have a new place to hide him-self. Upon arriving to the hall that lead to the lower garden Matsu stopped and waved at them, "Hey, mind if I sit this meeting out? I have to meet up with Antares for this new availale mission."

"Fine, just we'll just send you an e-mail is something's come up." Kaede said and Hiiragi just rolled his eyes, they were never in speaking terms. They separated ways, Kaede told her companion that she would look for Zelkova and that he should keep Pi company while she fetches their guild master. Hiiragi met up with Atoli and Pi.

Meanwhile, Endrance and Zelkova were in the inventory room. Zelkova was sorting what to sell in their trade shop while Endrance was listening to him babble about what could be done to upgrade Moon Tree's Home. In his opinion, Moon Tree seemed fine the way it was there was no more drama existing with Sakaki out of the picture and the members who had different points of view had been pacified and no extremes who would carry out Moon Tree beliefs with irrational acts were there, the guild was back to being the way it was an organization of players in a game that has one common belief. The Temptress excused himself to walk around Moon Tree, Zelkova just smiled and nodded.

Endrance passed some Moon Tree members who greeted him and whom he greeted back. The 'normal' Endrance wouldn't have bothered to so much as glance at the people he passed by but he himself decided that everyone was worth the attention and the 'normal' Endrance that he was, was simply not normal at all. He smiled inwardly when two blade brandiers came up to him and asked if where can they find items that seem to elude them, he gave them the information and they thanked him before saying goodbye, he wished them good luck as well and they thanked him again before disappearing. He felt quite happy when he has done something for others and when they thank him his heart swells with joy, he never felt like this before. He didn't know little things could bring him happiness before he felt happy when he has contributed something big for his love's success.

Endrance has been enjoying his stay at Moon Tree even though he has not expressed his feelings of becoming a member. He has been considering it but has not decided, either he chose to become one or not he knows Zelkova and the others would still accept him there. He has yet to return to visit Indeiglut Lugh but he'll go there when he has healed himself. He promised to face his beloved spirit tree with a light heart. Zelkova gave him guidelines on how to move on and right now, he is in the process of exploring his surroundings and healing himself with the help of friends. Endrance realized that when he lost Mia, he locked himself and moped in Indeiglut Lugh and back then he had no one to call friends, in his mind he only had Mia. When 'he' came Endrance immediately grabbed the opportunity to be someone in 'his' life, the Temptress immediately placed him on the highest pedestal, 'he' was most important, 'he' was the one that made Endrance's gray colored world into a rose tinted one and the blade brandier knew that 'he' was never at fault. It was he, himself that made his world revolve around Haseo, it has been the same with Mia. He never took the time to be with others and befriend them because he has a single mind-set, that was one thing that he needs to change. To make himself better, 'I want to be better.'

Kaede ran down the hall and asked whoever it is that she passed, she heard a two of blade brandiers talking to some members about Endrance and how helpful he was, she smiled and asked where they last saw him. "The hall near the inventory room, I see, thank you very much." She sped down the hall, if she learned one thing about looking for Zelkova he would always be around or near who interests him.

"Kaede…" a soft male voice called out and Kaede turned around and faced him, "You must be… looking for, Zelkova… he's at… the inventory room…"

"You know me so well, Endrance." She smiled at him, he led the way to the inventory and she followed. They entered and Zelkova smiled sheepishly when he saw Kaede.

"Are you here to scold me? I'm actually down here doing my job, Kaede." He explained defensively.

"Actually, I'm here because there's a visitor waiting for you." Kaede said and her guild master beamed and jumped out of joy.

"Really? Who is it?" he asked eager to know more about who paid him a visit.

"It's Pi, she's at the lower gardens with Hiiragi and Atoli. You may want to hurry down there, she's been waiting for a long time now."

Zelkova looked at Endrance, "You want to come?"

Endrance turned his head to look at the grunty and shrugged, "I… haven't seen Pi… I'd like to say hi to her…" Kaede and Zelkova exhaled the breathes that they were holding.

"Atoli's also there, Endrance. Do you still want to go?" Kaede added careful of her words.

Endrance chuckled and looked at her, "I have no qualms… in meeting other epitaph users, Kaede… they're also my friends…" the Temptress walked on ahead, "There's… only one epitaph user I can't face… as of the moment…" he need not dwell on that more as everyone knew who he was talking about.

"I hope Master Yata avails a guild upgrade too." Pi stated as she looked around, "The sounds of birds and cicadas are quite real."

Hiiragi nodded, "CCorp had outdone them-selves this time. Say, Pi, don't you work for CCorp?"

"I did, I quit once the crisis was over and now I'm back to being just a gamer having fun."

"And it's all thanks to the heroes who fought Aida!" Zelkova voiced his opinion and the three occupants saw him running towards them, "Hi Pi!" he said as he reached them.

"Lord Zelkova." She greeted.

"Lord Zelkova, stop running around!" Kaede appeared shortly with Endrance behind her.

"Endrance…" Atoli and Pi said not believing their eyes. Atoli had not seen Endrance once during her visits to Moon Tree's Home she thought that he was avoiding her and Pi thought that as well.

"Hello Atoli… Pi…" he greeted as he neared them, "It has… been a while…"

Atoli and Pi's mouth were hung open and if there were flies in The World they would've had mouths full of them. Zelkova puffed his cheeks and stomped his feet, "Geez, really Endrance. I swear you command too much attention, you walk into the room and I'm forgotten!"

Endrance ruffled the guild master's hair, "Sometimes… it's because of… our height difference… I'm sorry." And he smiled. Kaede stifled her laugh and Hiiragi giggled, Atoli and Pi were just standing there unable to believe that this scene was happening, 'The Endrance' had made a funny comment that is really meant to be a joke and he smiled.

Pi was snapped back to reality when Zelkova reminded her about her being at Moon Tree. She told him that Yata asked to arrange a meeting with him and that they will discuss the specifics of the date and time but hopefully it was as soon as possible, he nodded and told her to discuss it with Endrance since he knows his schedule very well the guild master excuse himself and Kaede together with Hiiragi followed. "Perhaps… this Tuesday would be good… Zelkova is around the whole day…" he sat down at the rock near the pond, "The time depends on Yata's schedule…"

"Master Yata is available at eight in the evening at that time."

"I'll coordinate with Kaede… to make sure that Zelkova's free at that time…" he trailed off but knowing Endrance's speech pattern Pi knew that he has ended what he wants to say, she just nodded and looked at him. He seemed at bit relaxed, "I might pay Yata a visit too… I don't really have a schedule to follow so… I'll just drop by… would that be okay?" Pi didn't hear half of what Endrance had said she was too busy staring at him however, she was snapped back to reality when Atoli jabbed her side with her elbow, "Are you okay, Pi?" Endrance asked with concern.

"Yes, I-I'm fine." She stuttered out, "I'm sorry, I didn't manage to catch what you last said." She finished while a blush adorned her CG animated face.

Atoli giggled, she only thought that could un-phase Pi was Yata. She smiled, this Endrance seemed more confident than the Endrence she was with three months ago. 'I like you this way Endrance. I always wanted to see you happy in your own right.'

Your reviews would encourage me to speed up the uploads~ So please tell me if I should continue.~

Thanks!~


	4. Chapter 4

"I heard there will be a new event this summer, kid." Antares patted Haseo's back hard they have just finished getting the item that Gaspard wanted to sell at their guild's trade shop. Master and pupil decided to stay for a bit and enjoy the artificial scenery, "Have you purchased your bikini?" he blurted out a bit louder than Haseo wanted then the older player laughed adding to his pupil's annoyance, "What? Don't tell me you're not going to come?"

"I'm going to start studying for university exams." He said with a bored tone, "And what's so exciting about this summer event anyway? You'll just be able to dress your character up in swimsuits and take a dip in areas with water. It's not so special."

Antares gasped and looked at his pupil as if he grew another head, "What did you just say?" he had Haseo in a headlock while the other kept trying to get a way for him to release his hold, "It's special because of the babes in swimsuit swimming! And not only that there's a beach volleyball event too! Did I teach you nothing?" his pupil managed to get away, "You're going to miss out on a lot if you don't go."

"I won't go!" he snapped his master snickered and he glared at him, "What?"

"I bet if your girlfriend asked you to go, you would! Traitor!"

Haseo snorted, "I don't have a girlfriend." He said a matter of fact.

Antares spat on the ground and Haseo made a disgusted face, "Well, not anymore you do!" he said and he rolled his eyes, "Not with your attitude, kid!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired.

"Nothing, kid. Ignore this old man's blabbering. Anyway, I'll be heading along now. Think about what I said." He got up and ruffled the former Terror of Death's hair, "See ya, kid!" with that he vanished.

"Fairy's orb. Tch, lazy old man." He stretched then laid back fully on the open field then closed his eyes, "I wonder why Yata called Antares."

Yata was waiting for Antares and Zelkova at the Serpent of Lore but they weren't the ones who're in his mind at all, he was thinking about the other day when Endrance paid him a visit he smiled as he recalled the manner that they have spoken to each other.

_Endrance came in the Serpent of Lore and greeted Yata quite formally, Pi trailed in after him and she seemed to be staring a lot at the Temptress as if she was 'tempted'._

"_It's good to see you Endrance." Yata said casually_

_Endrance smile, "I was hoping you'd say… it's good to see you again… however, knowing that you've seen me at least in one of your eyes… seems to defeat the purpose…"_

_Yata chuckled although Endrance spoke to him on a few occasions before the 'Endrance' back then always made it a point to make himself have the last say in every conversation but at the moment, the player before him seemed to bait him into continuing the exchange of words, he turned to look at Pi who seemed very proud of the blade brandier, "To tell you the truth, I have one eye focused on you. Pi and Atoli, even Aina, seemed so intent in keeping an eye on you lately." With that Endrance focused his gaze on Pi who was blushing madly and was stuttering to defend herself._

_Endrance just gave a dreamy smile, "I should be flattered… that beautiful ladies… would have concern for me…" Yata recognized the tone Endrance used, it dripped with obvious flirtation. One that the bearer of Fidchell would never would have thought, that Endrance would ever use on a person aside from Haseo._

"_Oh Endrance, by the way have you heard about the summer event?" Pi asked to take the tension away from her._

_Endrance nodded and leaned his weight on the table, "Zelkova was quite… excited about it… and Hiiragi plans on buying as many two pcs. As he could… and wear them… to be honest, I'm quite thrilled myself… I haven't been able to go to the ocean… having that event and attending would be like the closest I'll ever get… to the real thing… since we epitaph users… have the privilege to feel The World's surroundings as if it was the real world…" Both Pi and Yata nodded at what he said._

"_Are you going to participate in any of the contests?" Endrance just shrugged at Yata's question and said he didn't want to however, Matsu signed them both up in the beach volleyball contest and he was enlisted in a male character pageant courtesy of Hiiragi, "You do know that you're required to wear a swimsuit to enter." Yata raised his eyebrow and stared at Endrance._

"_Yes, I… realized that and… initially, I wanted to decline… but I'm not the only one who's going to wear one… so why not?" Endrance tilted his head and brought his finger to lips then looked from Pi to Yata, "Besides, some players… have already been in summer wear… before the event has even been announced…" he smiled coyly pleased with what he said as he made Pi and Yata become conscious of what they're wearing, "I heard that… there will be… stalls to buy… souvenirs… and at the end of the event there will be fireworks…"_

"_There would also be mini-games and a surfing contest, " Pi adjusted her glasses before continuing, "I heard from Silabus that Kuhn will be joining, they're still trying to convince Haseo to—" realizing that she had spoken Haseo's name she stopped what she was going to say next and studied Endrance._

"_Is that… so?" the Temptress whispered and shortly after Pi and Yata seemed to notice a change in Endrance's playful manner, he seemed to retreat back to his shell. Yata cleared his throat and the tall player snapped back to attention, they heard a knock and all their heads turned to the door, Wise Grunty appeared through the door followed by Hiiragi. Endrance excused himself to talk with him._

"_I'm sorry for intruding on your little get together but I'm done with my duties at the trade shop, Endrance." He said while twirling his fingers on the tips of the Temptress' lavender hair._

_The Temptress nodded, "Will you head to Moon Tree now?" he saw Hiiragi's brows knotted and asked if he was okay, "Yes, I'm… fine."_

"_Look, I could be the 'excuse' if you want to go back now."_

"_They're also my friends, Hiiragi… I don't need excuses…" he frowned then Hiiragi pecked him on the cheek, "What was that for?"_

_Hiiragi smiled and acted as if he was dusting Endrance's armor, "It's a mother's way of giving her son a boost of confidence," Endrance smiled, "and it's a way to say, 'I'll be going now' Zelkova wants the report on what's sold out immediately. Are you still going to chat with your friends?"_

"_Yes, I want to… spend time with them too…" Endrance looked towards Yata, Pi and Wise Grunty who seemed to be in deep conversation. He smiled. "We have… a lot of catching up to do…" Hiiragi nodded then excused himself then left with Wise Grunty behind him. Endrance walked back to Yata and Pi._

_Pi cleared her throat, "I don't mean to pry, Endrance, but are you and Hiiragi…" she trailed off and the Temptress chuckled._

"_Both… our hearts… belong to someone else… not to each other…" he said, "Hiiragi is… very special though… he's like a mother…" Endrance smiled when he remembered that times that Hiiragi would mother-hen him and at the same time Kaede would worry herself like an elder sister while Matsu protected him like a big brother. Zelkova playful as he is would always proclaim himself as his eldest brother who would play tag with him until he grows up, "I have a wonderful family in Moon Tree, Kaede and Matsu… seems to fit the big sister and big brother role while Zelkova who says I'm the youngest son… has this otouto complex… I believe he enjoys the "Family Tree" play we're having."_

"_That sounds like a very dysfunctional family Endrance." Pi commented then giggled, inside she was elated. She was happy for Endrance._

"_You know… I also find it… quite dysfunctional… but I won't have it… in any other way… you know, you guys also have… parts in the story too…"_

"_We have?" Yata asked, "And who are we exactly?"_

"_You guys… are my friends." Endrance gently smile and it was so contagious that Yata and Pi couldn't help but smile as well._

Yata heard a knock and was snapped out of his musings. Pi came in and held the door open for Antares and Zelkobva, "Good Evening, gentlemen." He said as they stood before him.

Tbc…

Chapter 4 done~

WOW!~ I'm on a roll!~ haha~ I uploaded four chapters in one month~

Anyway, idk when I'd upload another though~ ^^;; prolly not for too long since my jobs allows me to slack off for hours more than I actually work~

Err, but I'm not a slacker it's just my current setting at work~ haha~ **shuts up**

Well, I'd just see you guys next time!~ stay happy!~ m(^_^)m


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, it's been quite a long time since I've updated~ sorry for the long wait~ ^_^

Here's Chapter 5~ Enjoy~ ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Hack series~ (though I wish it was so Endrance and Haseo would live happily ever after) haha~

Pairings: EndrancexHaseo

* * *

Haseo was heading to Mac Anu's harbor to meet up with Silabus and Gaspard to do a new quest. He wasn't in the best of moods and the gossiping of the players he passed by were not helping alleviate it either. It's already been more than a month and it was still a hot issue, the Terror of Death couldn't even buy bike parts without being stared at and frowned upon, and right now, that could worsen his mood further. The last thing he wants is to attract attention, he already got a lot of it when he was the Terror of Death and currently as the reigning Emperor of the Demon Palace tournament he didn't want to draw heads to him anymore he feels that his world is becoming smaller and smaller.

Finally, he arrived at the harbor and eyed the place to seek out Silabus and Gaspard but instead he saw Matsu coming out of Bikman's shop. 'He looks pissed.' Haseo thought and he approached the other curious about what's bothering his friend.

"Hey Matsu!" he called out and instantly Matsu's head snapped to look at him, eyes wide open and mouth agape, "Something wrong?" he asked as Matsu continued to stare at him.

Haseo was about to ask another question when he heard a familiar dejected sigh and his heart skipped a beat, "Matsu…" a soothing voice reached the Terror of Death's ears and the avatar who owned the voice parted the doors, "I'll give you enough money… to buy that new bike part… if you want…" when the other didn't respond he just turned his gaze to where his companion's stare was at, "Is something the ma-" he was taken aback the adept rogue he was with is in the company of another adept rogue who was extremely familiar to him, the Temptress gasped and this caught Matsu's attention.

"E-En-" he stuttered he looked at the tall player and saw blue light surrounding him violet and blue faded then Endrance completely disappeared, "Arg! Damn it! He logged out!" he mumbled something about a quest that he and Endrance were about to embark on but the Terror of Death just heard a few details.

"So, the rumor was true." Haseo suddenly said.

Matsu was snapped out of his solemn rant and said, "What rumor?"

"That Endrance is with Moon Tree now."

"Oh that rumor," Matsu shook his head, "No no, he's not a member but he's been hanging out with us for a month now." Suddenly he remembered what took place moments earlier and he roughly scratched his head with both hands and growled in frustration, "Darn it, he made me promise him that I'd make sure you don't see him!" Matsu sat down on the steps, "He made it a point for you not to see him but I guess it's unavoidable."

* * *

Kaoru pulled his M2D off of his head his long blonde hair slid smoothly as he pried them off it before settling it gently beside the keyboard. He just saw Haseo and he doesn't know what to do, he failed him. All Haseo ever wanted was to never see him ever again and he wasn't able to fulfill that wish. His heart ached but it was a pleasant ache, a welcome feeling it was proof that even though he was disappointed that he could not give Haseo the pleasure to realize his wish to not see Endrance again, he could not hide the fact that he was glad, if not then elated, to see the former Terror of Death.

"Treacherous heart, you're being selfish again." He said as he clutched his chest with his hand that formerly held the mouse. "You're only supposed to feel like that when he's happy." He just sat on his computer chair staring at the monitor,an hour passed and he was still immobile until a soft knock on his door was heard the sound snapping him back to present.

"Kaoru dear, they're here." He heard his mother's soft voice call out to him on the other side of the door. It has been a while since he heard from her. "Dear, hurry up. Our guests are waiting."

"I'm coming mother." He informed her he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, '_This maybe a ticket to a very long vacation from The World_.' He thought then slowly opened his eyes stood up the elegantly strode towards the door but before he turned the knob he glance longingly at his computer on which he spent countless days and nights on, "I wonder... if you would be... happy for me... if you knew..." the he looked at his feet dejectedly, "Or would you be all too happy and completely forget about me?" His tears threatened to spill but he tried to shake it off. He inhaled deeply again, a habit he acquired to boost his frail confidence and as he exhaled the corners of his lips slowly curved up to a smile, "This is for me as well," he gripped the knob tightly, "but you'll definitely benefit from it more. I did this with you in mind." And with that he left the relative comfort of his room to face the real world.

* * *

" You know what Haseo, En's quite successful in keeping way out of your sight... well, 'till now that is. Ugh, I can't believe I failed to warn him that you're here." Matsu said as he was still beating himself up over the incident. Haseo mumbled something, "Huh? Did you say something? I didn't hear you."

"I said I don't own the world he can go wherever he pleases to." he stated almost in a whisper. Matsu stared at him then laughed, "Did I say something funny?" he asked annoyed at the other adept rogue.

"Are you crazy Haseo?" he managed to say between chuckles, "Anyone and I mean anyone! Would stay clear away from you if they were at the receiving end of your rant! I mean you called one of the most powerful and well-known player of The World worthless and useless and who could forget the now famous line, 'you've become more of a liability than help, you're a burden, I don't want to see you anymore' hearing those words would definitely make people hide from you!" Matsu stopped laughing and looked accusingly at Haseo, "You're cruel Haseo. Were you having fun and getting a great laugh when Endrance chased you around like a love-sick puppy? Have you forgotten the cruel words you told him? I tried not to take sides because you're a good friend of mine but hearing you say you don't own The World so Endrance could stroll around wherever and whenever he pleases despite what you told him? It's bullshit Haseo, pure bullshit!"

"I didn't ask him to fall in-love with me..." He muttered.

Matsu stood up, "And also, he didn't ask to hear those words from you. See you later, Haseo." then he logged out and left Haseo by himself, the former didn't even think about the exchange of words he said to the reigning Emperor and if at all it made an impact. Matsu knew that 9 out of 10 times he'd be wrong to guess what's on the other's mind but he hoped it was an apologetic speech to the wounded blade brandier.

Haseo after being left by Matsu, went to the docks to wait for Silabus and Gaspard he seemed the usual he looked unphased by what happened. Why should he? When he wanted it that way.

tbc...

* * *

Okay, there you go~ ^_^ end of chapter 5~

I'll upload the next chap sooner (well, hopefully ^^;;)~ please R&R~


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Dear Readers, sorry it's been super looooooooooooooooooooong~ I apologize that it took me almost a year to continue~ TT_TT

I've been in a very chaotic situation (mostly caused by myself) but anyway, all's good now~ Hopefully~ ^^v

Anyway, this will be a very short chapter and sorry again, there's no Haseo and Endrance here~ -.- Be that as it may, I hope you'll enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hack series~ ;-*

Pairing: EndrancexHaseo

* * *

Matsu paced back and forth at the trade shop. Hiiragi was doing checking the inventory and frankly, he was getting aggravated at the younger player, "Must you still be annoying even when you're troubled?" he stopped his listing and his voice dripped with displeasesure, "For my benefit, please pray tell, what's eating you?"

"It's about Endrance…" Matsu replied with worry and this made Hiiragi's brow knot, it has been a month since they last saw Endrance. The 'mother' received emails from time to time yet they never indicated the reason his delicate son's absence and unfortunately the Temptress has stopped sending him emails for the last two weeks, he demanded to know what had happened and what was going on with Endrance. Matsu sighed and told Hiiragi everything.

After he's done with his story it took Hiiragi a few minutes to make a reaction, he grabbed the younger player by the shoulders and shook him, "Why the hell didn't you tell me before?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell anyone!" Hiiragi let him go and demanded he explain, "I thought that if anybody knew of this other than me then that would be too much for Endrance's psyche, after all he made it a point no, his mission not to be seen by Haseo it would be too embarrassing for him. Matsu saw the other close his eyes as if deep in thought and when Hiiragi nodded, the younger player knew that the blonde understood his sentiments.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why Endrance wasn't seen lurking around The World after knowing what had happened, the only thing that scared both Matsu and Hiiragi was the fact that the Temptress has extreme devotion to Haseo. It was a devotion that nothing can rival. To Endrance, keeping a low profile in The World and limiting his visits to some areas in order for him to carry out Haseo's wish only to fail his love's desire meant for him to punish himself. The worst thing that the Temptress would do is to never log on at all. Hiiragi thought that that was exactly what Endrance is currently doing, the only consolation he has is that the other hasn't severed their communication completely. He sent them emails and although not as frequent, Endrance does try to communicate.

Hiiragi and Matsu can only hope that Endrance didn't quit playing altogether.

tbc...

* * *

Told you it was short~ ^^;; Anyway, I'll try my best to upload the next installment wherein we'll find out what Endrance/Kaoru (my love XD) is up to in the REAL world~ Thank you for hanging on to this story~ Please R&R, 'till next time!~

XoXo,

Nyebe ^^v


	7. To My Beloved Readers waves

Dear Beloved Readers, I'm really sorry I haven't updated (this is an understatement, I know) for a very long time. I'll be updating this story soon though. :) I realized I couldn't just leave Endrance like this.

Like most of you, he's a character I've taken a liken to because of his complexity. I'd really like for him to have a happy ending I imagined him to have.

So, I'M **GONNA UPLOAD** _**the next part**_ **SOON**! ^^

PS: Looking at my profile picture, reminded me how long I've postponed updating this. My hair is down to my hips now~ Like Endrance... if only I could get away with purple hair~ ;3

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ === me: I will update no matter what it takes!

XoXo,  
Nyebe


End file.
